kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Yōsen High vs Seirin High
Yōsen High vs Seirin High is the quarter-final match of Seirin High in the Winter Cup. It is their second confrontation against a Generation of Miracles in the Winter Cup. Game Prologue Before the match, the Seirin team watches a video match from Yōsen. They are all surprised seeing on how Yōsen most powerful defense crushed their enemies for not even letting have a single score. Yōsen also watches a video match from Seirin. Masako asks Okamura on how he thinks of Seirin's style of playing. Okamura thinks that they are good, and have confidence. In terms of power, Seirin has the most powerful offense in the tournament. The match between the super offensive Seirin against the super defensive Yōsen will start.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 144, page 19 Before the actual match, Kagami holds his ring as he remembers it was the symbol of brotherhood to Tatsuya. Both teams line up and Murasakibara remembers Kiyoshi that he'll start by crushing him again with Kiyoshi saying if he can. Kagami said to Tatsuya that he is now ready to fight him without hesitation. And Kuroko remembers what Aomine said that should not lose.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 145, page 25 1st quarter Murasakibara easily outjumps Kiyoshi during the tip off and gives Yōsen possession; however this is overruled by the referee as he jumped before the ball had reached its maximum height. Possession is then awarded to Seirin, who begin a series of quick passes on Yōsen's perimeter. Hyūga then attempts a jump shot, but Murasakibara shows off his fast reflexes by blocking Hyūga's shot. Seirin get the offensive rebound and use Kuroko to change the trajectory of the passes, freeing Kagami for the open jump shot inside the three point arc. However, Murasakibara blocks him and Masako notes that he is not only big and fast, but he also has a huge wingspan. She says that the entire area inside of the three point arc is "his domain".[ Yōsen scores their first points, but after the inbounds pass, Kuroko throws a full court pass to Izuki who runs up the court, but is confronted by Murasakibara, who is not participating in the offense. Masako says that although she doesn't like players who don't run up and down the court, the Yōsen defense is complete with Murasakibara himself. Murasakibara grabs the rebound from Hyūga's missed shot over Kagami and Kiyoshi, and passes the ball ahead. Tatsuya tries to shoot but Kagami puts pressure to him making his shot miss and Kiyoshi, Liu and Okamura goes for rebound then Kiyoshi grabs the ball using his new skill the "Vice Claw"Kuroko no Basuke chapter 147, page 18 2nd quarter 3rd quarter 4th quarter Aftermath After the game, Kuroko tells Kagami to reconcile with Himuro which he does but ended up seeing Haizaki choke Alex and beat Himuro. Alex manages to break free by kicking but didn’t hit him. They are interrupted by Kise who threw a basketball at Haizaki and reveals that he is the former fifth player before Kise joined. After that, Kagami fails to say it but says that he’ll tell Himuro later and tells Kise not to lose. Then, he went back to watch the game between Kaijō and Fukuda Sōgō and asks Kuroko about Haizaki. Trivia *This game sees all starters from Seirin High (except Kuroko) to shoot at least one 3-pointer. This is indeed very rare for Seirin considering the fact that Izuki, Kiyoshi and Kagami do not specialize or almost never shoots three pointers. **Junpei Hyuga (multiple times in the 2nd, 3rd and 4th quarter).Kuroko no Basuke chapter 149, page 12 **Shun Izuki in the 2nd quarter.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 149, page 15 **Teppei Kiyoshi in the 3rd quarter.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 152, page 9 **Taiga Kagami in the 4th quarter with the help of the Zone.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 164, page 11-12 References Category:Matches Category:Winter Cup Category:Seirin High Category:Yōsen High